Mien
by sur1cat3
Summary: Qu'est-ce qu'avait bien Adam qu'il n'avait pas ? Il écoutait toujours les histoires de Magnus. Ou Quand un chasseur d'ombres est un grand fan de Magnus et qu'Alec n'est pas fan de lui.


Ceci est la traduction de la fanfiction "Mine" how_about_no

Avec un froncement de sourcils, Alec ferma le dossier qu'il avait devant lui sur son écran. Ils n'avaient pas été bien productifs cette semaine. Cela venait soit du fait qu'il y avait moins de traces d'activités démoniaques, soit du fait que les chasseurs d'ombres de l'Institut de New York n'avait pas fait un très bon travail. Alec espérait vraiment que c'était la première solution.

« Hey », une voix surgit alors de derrière lui, il se tourna alors, se composant alors le regard habituelle qu'il réservait à ceux qui l'interrompait pendant son travail, « Tu es Alec Lightwood, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui » Alec regarda l'homme en face de lui de haut en bas. Il était attirant, oui mais il n'était pas Magnus donc le regard d'Alec resta froid « Et toi, qui es tu ? »

« Adam » l'homme leva la main et Alec ne l'a serra que par courtoisie « Je vous rends visite, je viens de l'Institut de Los Angeles. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Alec « N'aurais je pas due en être informé ? »

« J'en ai parlé avec tes parents » expliqua Adam, ce qui ne manqua pas de mettre Alec de mauvaise humeur. Il avait eu l'audace d'outrepasser son autorité en tant que dirigeant de l'Institut de New York. Il essaya alors de camoufler sa répugnance avec un haussement de sourcils.

« Okay » dit-il doucement « Alors pourquoi viens-tu me parler ? »

« Quelqu'un est grognon aujourd'hui. » Adam passa une main dans ses cheveux couleur sable et Alec essaya de ne pas rouler des yeux. Il ne parvint pas à savoir s'il réussit ou non parce que rouler des yeux était une seconde nature chez lui, tellement qu'il n'y faisait même plus attention. «J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais proche de Magnus Bane ? »

« Proche est un mot pour définir notre relation. »

« Ouais » marmonna Adam « Je suis un grand fan. Il a fait tellement de grandes choses. Comme la fois où il s'est battu avec Valentin quand … »

« Oui, je sais » claqua Alec, déjà fatigué par cette conversation. Il aimait parler de Magnus, mais ce gars n'était pas quelqu'un avec qui il avait envie de parler, un point c'est tout.

Avant qu'Adam n'ai pu ajouter quelque chose un portail s'ouvrit près de la porte de l'Institut. Alec savait de qui il s'agissait avant même que la personne n'émerge du portail. Magnus. Il n'avait pas mis de produit dans ses cheveux, ce qu'adorait Alec, mais il avait teint ses pointes en blond comme le premier soir où ils avaient bu un verre ensemble. Bon d'accord, c'était aussi la nuit durant laquelle Luke avait faillit mourir mais bon, ne nous attardons pas sur les petits détails.

Il portait un t-shirt en soie, avec dessus des motifs bleu et violet qui s'entrelaçaient ensemble. Il était aussi magnifique que tous les jours et Alec pouvait voir qu'il avait mis des paillettes autour de ses yeux d'où il était.

« Alexander » Magnus se dirigea vers lui avec aisance, comme s'il floutait « Comme c'est étrange de te trouver ici ».

« Je travail ici » répondit Alec tout en souriant pour la première fois de la journée lorsque Magnus l'embrassa sur la joue.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Magnus, en plaçant une main sur sa poitrine « J'aurai apprécié que tu m'informes de cela plutôt et je serais passé te voir plus souvent ».

« Tu viens ici tous les jours Magnus. Si tu venais plus souvent, tu vivrais ici ».

« Hmmm » fredonna Magnus perdu dans ses pensées « En voilà une idée tout à fait intéressante. »

« Magnus Bane » s'interposa Adam et Alec fronça les sourcils pensant qu'Adam se serait éclipsé « J'étais impatient de faire votre connaissance. »

« Adam Brown ? » Magnus se tourna vers lui et lui sourit « Es tu celui qui m'a demandé de venir ici ? »

« Oui » Adam lui retourna son sourire, ses yeux bien trop brillants pour le bien d'Alec « Nous avons des questions concernant l'alpha de la meute de loup garou de New York. Le conseil voudrait que vous leur donniez des informations sur lui. »

« Bien sur » répondit Magnus en reprenant son sérieux « Voulez vous que nous allions dans un endroit plus privé ? »

« Ça serait parfait »

Alec les regarda alors s'éloigner tout en croisant les bras. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment concernant toute cette situation.

* * *

« Il t'a _encore_ invité ? » demanda Alec tout en accompagnant Magnus vers la chambre d'Adam, « N'a-t'il pas déjà eu toutes les informations dont il avait besoin ? »

« Oui » répondit Magnus avec un geste de la main « Mais il semblerait qu'il soit intéressé par mon passé, par mes aventures. Il voulait aussi savoir ce qu'il s'était passé au Pérou. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une demande du Conseil dorénavant, mais je suis toujours enchanté de raconter mes aventures à tous ceux qui veulent bien les écouter. »

« Tu sais bien que j'écouterais toujours tes histoires » insista Alec « Tu n'a pas besoin de _lui_. »

« Alec, mon cher, je ne voudrais pas t'offenser mais tu écoutes mes histoires parce que tu veux apprendre à me connaitre _moi_ » sourit Magnus « Et j'adore ça, vraiment. Mais Adam les écoute en ma qualité de grand sorcier de Brooklyn, une figure de l'histoire ».

« Très bien » lui répondit Alec tout en serrant la mâchoire « Qu'est ce que tu penses d'aussi lui demander de te caresser les cheveux jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, parce que ça ne me dérangerait pas que ça ne soit plus une de mes responsabilité. »

« Alec … » commença Magnus mais Alec lui avait déjà tourné le dos et commençait à s'en aller.

Qu'est-ce qu'avait bien Adam qu'il n'avait pas ? Il écoutait toujours les histoires de Magnus, il était toujours heureux de les entendre. Alec se sentait à la fois en colère et peu sûr de lui, des sensations qu'il n'était pas habitué à ressentir. Le souvenir de Jace et Clary s'embrassant au milieu de l'institut lui revins alors en tête et il s'efforça de l'oublier.

Ce n'était pas la même. Là, il était question de _Magnus_.

* * *

Il ne revit pas Adam avant le lendemain alors qu'il était en train de s'entrainer en frappant un punching-ball avec une force qui lui venait de l'envie de frapper la tête d'une certaine personne. A la place de Valentin, aujourd'hui, c'était la tête du jeune homme qui venait d'entrer qu'il s'imaginait.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour celui que tu veux frapper comme ça » lui dit Adam et Alec ne put retenir le petit sourire qui lui échappa. L'autre homme sembla penser que c'était parce qu'Alec avait trouvé sa blague drôle alors il se reprit vite et recomposa son visage d'indifférence.

« Je peux faire bien pire » Alec lui répondit, en espérant que cela sonnait comme une menace, mais Adam laissa échapper un petit rire, ce qui n'était absolument pas ce qu'avait recherché Alec.

« J'en suis sûr » dit il alors tout en se posant contre la table se trouvant au fond de la sable, « J'ai une question pour toi ».

« Si ça à un rapport avec le conseil, tu devras prendre un rendez vous. »

« Ça ne concerne pas le conseil » Adam regarda alors en dehors de la pièce et évita son regard, ce qui augmenta la méfiance d'Alec, « A quel point êtes vous sérieux Magnus et toi ? »

« Pardon ? » Alec ne pouvait pas croire qu'Adam avait _osé_ lui poser cette question. Il sera les points pour s'arrêter avant de faire une bêtise. Que ce soit frapper le mur ou Adam.

« J'ai _dit_ … »

« Je sais très bien ce que tu as _dit_ » le coupa Alec tout en se rapprochant, heureux en cette instant d'être plus grand qu'Adam « Le « pardon » était plus une référence au ridicule de ta question et à comment tu avais osé me poser cette question ».

« Je te posais juste la question mec, calme toi » se moqua Adam et Alec péta les plombs.

« Va t'en » lui dit Alec tout en lui lançant un regard furieux « Je dois finir ma session d'entrainement et tu es sur mon chemin. »

« J'en comprends donc que Magnus et toi vous n'êtes pas trop sérieux » lui dit Adam en le dépassant, mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par une main sur son épaule.

« Reste loin de moi, Adam » lui dit Alec en réaffirmant sa prise « Ne me test pas. »

Alec le libéra et Adam s'enfuie alors comme une petite souris devant un chat. Alec souris alors, satisfait pour le moment.

* * *

Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps pour sortir tous les deux ces derniers temps donc Alec était heureux que Magnus et lui puisse enfin avoir une soirée de libre tous les deux. Ils étaient assis sur le canapé dans l'appartement de Magnus, parlant, leurs jambes entrelacées, lorsque la sonnette sonna.

« Ah, ce doit être Adam » dit Magnus en sautant sur ses pieds.

« Adam ? » demanda Alec bouche bée, « Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ? »

« Je l'ai invité » lui répondit Magnus comme si c'était évident tout en marchant vers la porte, « Il voulait voir certainess des antiquités que je garde ici et c'était la seule soirée où j'étais libre ».

« Mais c'est _notre_ soirée » se plaignit Alec, en essayant de ne pas paraitre trop grognon.

« Ça l'est toujours » lui dit Magnus en roulant des yeux, puis Adam sonna de nouveau comme si Magnus n'avait pas invité chez lui son pire ennemi « Il ne nous gênera pas, j'ai mis tout ce qu'il voulait voir dans la salle d'à côté pour qu'il puisse y jeter un coup d'œil. »

« Il ne veut pas voir d'antiquité » murmura Alec pour lui même, et Magnus fit soit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ou alors il choisit de l'ignorer parce qu'il ne lui répondit pas.

« Magnus ! » l'exclamation d'Adam lui parvint par derrière mais il se refusa de tourner la tête. « C'est vraiment sympa de te voir, ça fait longtemps. »

« Je ne peux pas vraiment parler, Alec est là. J'ai mis les antiquités dans la salle du fond, première porte sur ta gauche » lui répondit rapidement Magnus et Alec sourit, remuant le liquide doré de son verre.

« Oh » Adam paru déçu « Est-ce que j'ai interrompu votre rancard ? »

« Oh non » s'esclaffa Magnus « Ne t'inquiète pas »

« Inquiète-toi » Alec sortit finalement de son mutisme et pointa le fond du couloir « Les antiquités sont de ce côté, va chercher ».

« Malec, ne soit pas impoli » le gronda Magnus « Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? »

« Il ne veut rien » répondit Alec en se levant et en leur faisant face « Les antiquités sont de ce côté » lui dit Alec en séparant chacun de ses mots.

« Très bien » répondit Adam tout en levant les mains, agissant comme s'il n'était pas affecté mais Alec pouvait voir la peur dans ses yeux « Je te verrai tout à l'heure Mags. »

« Mags » se moqua Alec une fois que l'homme eut quitté la pièce, « Vraiment ? »

« Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui ne va pas avec toi, mais tu vas devoir y mettre un terme » lui répondit Magnus en croisant les bras.

« Bien sûr » Alec posa son verre sur la table près du canapé « J'arrête. Amuse-toi bien avec Adam ».

Il s'éloigna alors de Magnus et s'élança vers les escaliers avant que Magnus ne puisse l'arrêter. Il ne cria pas, ne s'énerva pas. Il en avait juste assez.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Alec était en train de chercher dans son armoire pour des sous vêtements propres lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge derrière lui.

« Bien que j'aime te voir ainsi » lui dit Magnus en le regardant de haut en bas une fois qu'il se fut tourné vers lui « Habit toi pour que je ne sois pas distrait de ce que je voulais te parler. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Magnus ? » lui demanda Alec en croisant les bras, se sentant nu mais têtu.

« J'ai compris ce qui t'arrivait » lui répondit Magnus content de lui, comme s'il allait gagner un prix pour sa découverte.

« Ah oui ? » lui dit Alec « Tu as compris que je n'aimais pas qu'un type te fasse du rentre dedans juste sous mon nez ? Tu as compris ? Toutes mes félicitations. »

« Bien que j'apprécie que tu sois plus franc sur tes sentiments dernièrement » lui dit Magnus en tenant ses mains devant lui comme si Alec allait bondir « C'est un peu beaucoup, Adam ne me fait pas du rentre dedans. »

« Il m'a demandé si toi et moi c'était sérieux » lui répondit Alec en s'approchant de lui, utilisant son corps à son avantage « Pourquoi ça lui importerait alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas » Magnus répondit en haussant les épaules, paraissant de plus en plus troublé de secondes en secondes « Peut être qu'il te veut. »

« Il _te_ veut » lui dit Alec tout en posant sa main droite sur la nuque de Magnus, « Je ne suis pas celui avec qui il passe tout son temps ».

« Oui, et bien moi, je _te_ veux, est ce que ce n'est pas ce qui est le plus important ? »

« Non » répondit Alec en se reculant « J'ai vraiment envie de le frapper. »

« Alexander … »

« Ne me _Alexander_ pas » s'écria Alec en pointant un doigt vers le sorcier clairement frustré sexuellement « Si tu n'y mets pas fin – peu importe ce que c'est – tu n'auras rien de ça » lui dit Alec en pointant un doigt vers sa poitrine.

« Très bien » lui répondit Magnus en se tournant « Tant que je n'aurais pas la preuve que les intentions d'Adam sont telles que tu les décris, je n'arrêtais pas de lui parler. »

« Amuse-toi bien alors » lui dit Alec en haussant un sourcil tout en regardant Magnus se murer dans le silence et créer un portail pour partir. Il regarda alors Alec une dernière fois avant de partir.

* * *

Alec bouillonnait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Adam et son foutu sourire. C'est comme s'il sentait que lui et Magnus s'était disputé et il adorait ça. C'est seulement parce qu'ils se trouvaient dans la grande salle de l'Institut qu'Alec se retenait de foncer sur lui.

Au moins, maintenant, il n'était pas là. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, mais Alec savait que c'était certainement quelque part d'ennuyeux. Qu'importe l'endroit où il se trouvait, il pouvait être ennuyeux là bas.

Son téléphone sonna et Alec décrocha sans regarder qui pouvait bien l'appeler.

« Allo ? »

« Tu avais raison » siffla Magnus « Tu as toujours raison. Oh mon dieu, il a essayé de m'embrasser, Alexander, tu dois venir ici _tout de suite_. »

« Quoi ? » Alec était déjà sur son chemin pour sortir de l'Institut, « Pourquoi est ce que tu murmures, il est toujours là ? »

« Je ne suis pas bon pour les confrontations » marmonna Magnus.

« Tu es le grand sorcier de Brooklyn, tu as survécu à des _guerres_ » s'exclama Alec en riant et en essayant de contenir sa colère jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à l'appartement « Mais tu ne peux pas dire à un homme qu'il ne te plaît pas ? »

« Eh bien, Alec, je n'aime pas laisser tomber les gens, donc si tu pouvais te dépêcher de venir ici et revendiquer ce qui te revient de droit, et le plus vite possible, alors ce serait fantastique ».

« En chemin » lui dit Alec en raccrochant et il essaya de ne pas briser son téléphone dans son poing lorsqu'il mit sa veste et qu'il courut vers la porte.

* * *

Ça faisait longtemps que Magnus avait enchanté sa porte pour laisser entrer Alec sans qu'il ait besoin de sonner. Cela signifie que ça avait été très simple pour lui t'entrer précipitamment dans l'appartement et il les trouva tous les deux assis sur le canapé, Magnus collé à un coin du canapé souriant inconfortablement et Adam assis beaucoup trop près à son gout.

« Désolé » dit-il à travers ses dents « Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose ? »

« Alec ! » Magnus sauta du canapé, soufflant de soulagement, mais Alec le regarda à peine avant de se concentrer sur Adam.

« Debout » lui dit-il le visage sans expression « Est-ce que tu parles français ? J'ai dit debout ! »

« Heu … » Adam se leva et Alec se précipita sur lui, toujours reconnaissant d'être plus grand que lui.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de notre conversation ? » commença Alec, arborant désormais son visage de chasseur d'ombres. Il savait qu'il pouvait être effrayant et il espérait réellement que c'était le visage qu'il avait maintenant. « Quand je t'ai dit de ne pas rester sur mon chemin ? Je ne sais pas toi mais j'ai eu l'impression que c'était un avertissement. »

« Je croyais que vous ne … »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Alec en haussant ses sourcils « Qu'on n'était pas sérieux ? » laissa-t-il échapper amer. « Tu ne sais rien de ma relation avec Magnus, et tu ne sais rien de Magnus. Il est à moi. Il ne t'appartient pas, ni à toi, ni à personne. Il est _mien_. Compris ? »

« Je … heu … »

« J'ai _dit_ compris ? » cria presque Alec.

« Oui » répondit Adam en déglutissant bruyamment.

« Oui quoi ? »

« Oui monsieur ? » Alec pouvait voir de la sueur apparaitre sur le front de l'homme en face de lui.

« Maintenant, sort » grogna-t-il « Avant que je ne te frappe comme je le veux depuis un mois »

Adam s'enfuit alors. Il sortit à la vitesse d'un chasseur de la nuit et courut dans les escaliers. Alec sentit alors de la satisfaction s'étendre dans tout son corps, pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de ce bâtard.

« Eh bien ! » dit alors Magnus en frappant des mains « C'était incroyablement sexy ».

« Tu ne sortiras plus jamais de cet appartement » lui dit Alec en se dirigeant vers son petit copain et en l'attirant à lui en tirant sur la boucle de ceinture de son jeans « Et tu as plutôt intérêt de me croire la prochaine fois que je te dit que quelqu'un te veut. »

« Donc » dit Magnus en relevant la tête, un sourire joueur sur les lèvres « Je suis _à toi_ , hein ? »

« Tout à moi » lui sourit Alec.

« Je peux m'en accommoder » lui dit Magnus avant d'attirer Alec vers lui pour lui voler un baiser passionné.

Bien que ce soit merveilleux, Alec aurait adoré avoir l'opportunité de frapper Adam, rien qu'un tout petit peu. Cependant lorsque Magnus passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, Alec oublia tout à propos de l'autre homme.


End file.
